Simple Act of Brushing Hair
by shard finder
Summary: Inuyasha has luscious white hair but what if Kagome uses a simple act of brushing his hair to help him get over anger, sadness or guilt? Will her kindness pay off? Will Inuyasha reciprocate her action? Will it develop into something more? One-Shot.


**Simple Act of Brushing Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim or own Inuyasha or the characters from this amine. I write this for fun. This is a one shot! Please leave any reviews!**

The first night she brushed his hair was after his brother used his mother as a ploy in order to find out where the tessaiga was being held. He sat away from her and she could tell that he was upset as he stared up at the stars. Kagome gently approached him with her hairbrush and some clips.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked as he turned towards her

"Can I brush your hair?"

"Keh, whatever." He responded and turned around. At the first touch of her fingers, he turned slightly towards her but then as her fingers started separating his hair, he felt peace and relaxation. The anger, disgust and hurt feelings from the past started subsiding.

At the first touch of the hairbrush, he relaxed even more. His feelings of relaxation grow until his eyes closed and his head dropped slightly. With the feelings of her hands and the hairbrush, Inuyasha relaxed into a slumber.

The next time was after the battle with the Thunder Brothers. After he displayed his concern for her life, he sat away from the group that night. He was ashamed of himself after he gripped her wrist but he thought both she and Shippo had perished. As he thought and reflected upon this, he sighed with annoyance at himself until once again Kagome came up behind him and asked if she could brush his hair. After giving consent, Inuyasha relaxed again as he felt her hands and the hairbrush move in his hair.

After Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's second fight for the sword, Kagome and Inuyasha were both wounded so Inuyasha forced her home; however, Kagome was able to dig her way back. That night inside of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha stared out into the night. Without asking this time, Kagome approached and brushed his hair. He surprised her by grabbing her hand just to appreciate her closeness and to apologize for his roughness when he pushed her down the well. Although he sent her back for her protection he missed her and he did fight better when she was around. Kagome paused but didn't say anything. She closed her hand around his and she held on until he let go.

After that, brushing his hair became a ritual whenever something upset, worried or caused him guilt, and he would sit off by himself. Kagome would almost always approach and brush his hair without a word being passed between them. One time she forgot her brush but she used a comb instead. It took longer so after that he asked for the comb once and she used it instead of the hairbrush.

The night after fighting Tokajin, was different. Kagome was quiet all day as she trudged behind the other two. She wasn't even sure of their direction nor did she care. He died for her. He truly was going to die for her and she couldn't get that out of her head or heart. She kept seeing him fall over the cliff, knowing that there was no way she could protect him or help him. She had felt so helpless as she watched him fall over the cliff and she had been devastated at the thought of him dying. That night, Inuyasha watched her as Miroku and Shippo went to sleep but she remained awake staring up at the stars.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked her softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" She said softly as her eyes traveled over him for a second, looking for wounds.

"You're really okay?" She asked suddenly, her voice full of concern.

"Don't be stupid!" He said harshly. She didn't respond and he could smell the salt in her tears. He glanced over and saw tears tracking down her cheeks.

He sighed and after a second he stood and moved to her bag. He dug through it until he found her hairbrush and some clips. Blushing slightly, he moved behind her and gently ran his hand through her hair. She jumped slightly but as he started parting her hair, she remained still. She never would have thought that he would return the action. She blushed slightly but felt herself relax as she felt his hands and the brush. She realized why he relaxed so much, it wasn't just someone else brushing her hair, it was the man she loved doing it. She felt closer to him and it helped to reaffirm that he was in fact alive. She sighed and gave up to the feeling of him brushing her hair and the feeling of his hands teasing the strands. After he finished brushing, he moved his hands through her hair and she felt goose bumps all over her skin. When she finished she usually moved away and he would lie down and go to sleep. It felt…amazing to feel his hands in her hair. After a few seconds, he withdrew his hands and she turned to smile at him.

"Thank you."

He thrust the brush back at her with a blush on his cheeks. Kagome smiled as she felt her eyes soften.

"Inuyasha.

Thus now their tradition grew. Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair when she was upset and she brushed his for the same reasons. Although, Sango, Miroku and Shippo noticed it, they never said anything to the two of them about it. The more that they fought together, the closer they became and the more in love they were so the more often they would brush each other's hair.

Kagome sighed as she glanced at her books. _I'm so stupid_ , Kagome thought to her self as she sighed and she closed her books. She glanced back behind her at Inuyasha who was watching her. Her eyes went to his hair. She has brushed his hair multiple times but now she was thinking she wanted to wash it.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I wash your hair?"

"Huh!" He asked. His eyes widen and he stared at her in surprise.

"I need a break, so I was wondering if I could wash your hair."

"Uhh sure."

"Come on then!" She said excited as she reached out and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha was completely thrown and he followed her stupidly.

"Ka…Kagome!" He said. Once in the bathroom, she turned on the water and she had him sit in her desk chair after she brought it in.

"Okay…s…I mean here!" She said as she pushed him down in the chair. She almost said sit here but she was afraid that it would have him careening down into the floor.

She moved behind him and took all of his hair and put it in the in the bathtub. Turning on the warm water she glanced at his clothes.

"You may want to remove your hakuma." Kagome said with a flush on her cheeks. Inuyasha flushing red did as she requested. She put a towel over his shoulders then rolled up another towel and had it underneath his neck. She smiled as she turned on the sprayer as she slowly moved her hands through his hair. For a few minutes, she just enjoyed the feeling of his hair through his fingers. Although red in the face, Inuyasha's eyes were closed and his body relaxed the more she played with his hair.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm" He tried to rouse himself but with her playing with his hair, he was unable to open his eyes.

"Can I braid your hair when I'm done washing it?"

"Sure." It was then it came as realization that Inuyasha let her touch him a lot. He never complained, became angry or pulled away when she touched him in any way. She wondered if he truly did love her. She felt a blush on her cheeks with her thoughts and she moved away from them.

Kagome took the sprayer and gently sprayed his hair making sure that she soaked all of it. She also used a cup to pour over his head so she could get his bangs and not spray water in his face. She truly was enjoying doing this for him. The water was warm and he truly seemed to be more relaxed than when she brushed his hair.

He couldn't remember a time when anyone did this kind of thing for him. It was nice, more than nice. She made sure that none of the water went into his ears or in his face. Turning off the water, she took some shampoo and gently lathered it in his hair. While she was at it, she went ahead and also gave him a head massage. He groaned, which startled the both of him.

"Sorry!"

"No…it didn't hurt." He said with a deeper blush. He didn't know how to explain that it felt so good that he couldn't keep the sound within himself.

"Oh I see…should I…is it okay if I…"

"Yes."

She moved to the other side of his and continued to his massage. He groaned again as she moved her fingers around his ears and between them. This time she didn't stop to ask him, she could tell now that he was enjoying it.

Inuyasha couldn't ever remember feeling like this before. It wasn't just relaxation and peace; there was another emotion that was rising in him. As she moved her fingers to his ears, which helped to increase his relaxation, the feeling was love. Just love. He opened his eyes slightly to look at her and she was smiling and seemed happy that she was doing this for him. He would never truly understand her. Most people hated him because of what he was but she accepted him no questions asked. On top of that she did things like this and she got joy out of it.

Kagome smiled as she once again gained another groan out of him as her hands continued to massage his head. She moved away and he groaned again. Grabbing the sprayer, she rinsed out the shampoo. He opened his eyes looking at her and she could tell that he seemed slightly disappointed. Smiling to herself, she lathered up her hands and repeated the actions. By the time she was done, Inuyasha seemed asleep. Taking up another towel, she gently wrung out his hair before wrapping it up it up turban style at the top of his head. She took the towel from around his shoulders and wiped up the water on the floor, before standing and gently taking his hand.

His eyes blinked opened but he seemed tired.

"Come on Inuyasha." She said gently as she pulled him back into her bedroom. Having him sit on the bed, she sat across from him and she leaned forward to finish towel drying his hair. Not expecting it, he blushed as he realized how close she was to him. Hoping she wouldn't notice, he couldn't stop from leaning into her slightly and inhaling her scent. Once she finished, she moved behind him. Taking a comb, she combed out his wet hair, before gently braiding it. Once finished, she moved around the front of him and her breath caught in her throat. Sexy. This was the word that flashed through her mind. The hair was brought back from his face and showed off all of the angles of his face and made him look sexy.

He blushed at the look at her face. Her eyes widen as she took in his appearance and he couldn't stop himself from reaching back and touching his braid.

"Do you like it?" She asked softly.

"Keh." He said and put his arms in his sleeves.

"Hmph! See if I do anything else for you then!" She said huffily as she moved back to her schoolbooks.

A little while later, she turned around and saw Inuyasha on his side, sound asleep on her bed and the braid clutched in his hand. She realized how much it must mean to him and how much he liked it. Smiling to herself, she realized that she would definitely do this for him again.


End file.
